unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly hopkinsville encounter
In 1955 several hillbillies were surrounded and forced to spend an agonising night with their spouses in their family's dilapidated tarpaper shack by multiple diminutive gobilinoid aliens wearing silver jumpsuits. The event After tapping their moonshine distillery several members of the Sutton family went to their well to collect water to wash their filthy sodden faces. While there they witnessed several lights descending from the sky; despite the copious amounts of unclean, medical grade, homemade liquor they'd consumed they decided not to dismiss the lights as a shared hallucination and hurriedly returned to the family house. Rushing inside the three men notified the family (11 in total), who were watching Three's Company while sitting on the hound dog "Cletus", and quickly organised them into work groups to seal the doors with random 4 by 2 planks of wood and nails in their kitchen, lounge and bedroom. Finishing with time to spare the entire group arranged themselves in the centre of the single room of their abode, surrounding the family with overturned tables and beds in the classic wagon train formation. There they waited, shotguns at the ready. It wasn't long before there was a noise on the roof of their tarpaper shack like that of tiny feet. A myriad of further foot steps alerted them that a group of strange creatures (possibly aliens or goblins) were trespassing on their property, no doubt after their moonshine and homemade explosives. Acting as they would if it were just possums the family went to work with the tools at hand, blasting holes in the walls and roof of their tenement. As the walls exploded with the shots small faces could be seen peering in at them, taking drunken aim the Sutton family continued to shoot at the silver jumpsuit wearing alien children. This continued through the night only to abate once the sun had risen causing dappled shafts of sunlight to enter the house through multiple gunshot holes, this light exposed hundreds of shotgun shells and feces covering the walls, likely from adults and children alike. Aftermath Dashing for their pickup in a U.S. marine like maneuver the family (all 11 including Cletus the family hound) headed into town to notify the authorities. On returning the sheriff and his constable assessed the house and surrounding area and declared "...it looks like one hell of a party, sad I missed it!" Fearing scorn from their local community the Sutton family have been quite modest with their claims by only holding annual events at the property while maintaining the original family shack and distillery. They sell shotgun shells at their road side stall along with sticks of homemade dynamite and Kelly-Hopkinsville moonshine emblazoned with a goblinoid face, they also make a fair trade from selling silver children's jumpsuits that they claim is unrelated to the events of that fateful night. Theories Many theories persist as to what the Goblinoid creatures were: # The deluded drunken antics of backwards hillbillies removed from society high on their own liquer. # Escaped monkeys from a derailed circus train. # Local teens out for some good ol' fashioned honest fun. # Drunken/delinquent teen aliens out for some good ol' fashioned honest fun. Legacy Aside from their haunting testimony and yearly pilgrimage to the holy land there is no legacy. Category:Alien Category:Cryptids Category:People Category:Show Notes Category:Conspiracies‏‎